


控制关系

by Ruanruan233



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 忘羡 - Freeform, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruanruan233/pseuds/Ruanruan233
Summary: 微博：软软的金鱼啊lofter：halou001
Relationships: 忘羡 - Relationship, 曦澄 - Relationship, 魔道祖师 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	1. 包养出真爱那是不可能的

**Author's Note:**

> 微博：软软的金鱼啊  
> lofter：halou001

01  
江澄抓着合约皱着眉，一点好脸色都没给经纪人留着，起身话也不说一句堂而皇之的离开了办公室。  
“啧，这家伙...”经纪人自己看着江澄浑身散发出不爽的背影，悻悻的抽了抽鼻子，转而又舒了一口气，江澄脸臭是臭了点，但也没对他直接发火，不过经纪人也知道江澄是绝对不会把火气忍下来的人，不知道接下来是谁会承受他的怒火，想到这里，他不禁有些幸灾乐祸。他侥幸逃过一切，那逃不过去的倒霉家伙会是谁，再想到被江澄怒骂的那些情景，最近又为这合约愁眉苦脸好几天的，此时此刻江澄远去的脚步声就成了最美妙的音乐，经纪人上扬的嘴角都快能挂俩儿油瓶了。  
“不是啊，如果他去找老板发火的话，那老板肯定不会对他怎么样，只会扣我们工资啊！”从刚才经纪人掏出合约的那一刻就把自己默默缩进沙发后侧的助理看到江澄完全离开了之后才突然窜了出来，狠狠的在经纪人胸口补了一刀。  
“就你聪明！”经纪人走到小助理旁边就狠狠地给了他一个爆栗“刚刚我说正事的时候不见你人，人走了你也不知道给我倒杯茶吗？！！”  
“哼，我可是江大明星的助理，不是随便什么人都可以喊我泡茶的，就是江澄他本人，让我泡茶还得看我心情呢。”小助理一脸臭屁的样子丝毫没了之前所在角落时的落魄模样。  
“你小子也就这时候敢说，不过说起来，江澄不会真的找老板发火吧，其实这合约也不差啊，无非就是往演艺圈发展，艺人总是要转型的嘛。”经纪人故作深沉的摸了摸下巴，他是真的不懂为什么江澄会对此深恶痛绝，他这几年也不是没演过戏啊。  
“亏你还是他经纪人呢，他本来对演戏就没什么兴趣，现在就等同于逼他退出演艺圈啊，我觉得一定是他玩的太过火了，老板生气了所以要雪藏他了。”  
“你都谁听说的这些有的没得，干你的活去。”经纪人最烦的就是他们在背后偷偷嚼舌根，不知道真假的推测传出去了洗都洗不清，不知道到时候又有多少麻烦丢给他收拾烂摊子呢，便立刻打住了小助理的话头。

江澄一路阴着脸，走到了23楼，虽是有滔天怒火但是此刻也是犹豫了一下，先不说蓝湛那种软硬不吃的家伙会不会乖乖听他的话，他自己也清楚这次的事和蓝湛没关系，但要他自己去找蓝涣。  
那根本不可能！  
这么一想还是直奔了蓝湛的办公室，想也没想，门都没敲，直接推开了。  
打开房门，江澄话都没吐出一句来，就听见了一阵暧昧的呻吟。  
把视线从门把手上移开，就是蓝涣把魏无羡压在桌子上操的春宫图，饶是江澄也算是个见过大风大浪的人，也忍不住老脸一红。  
“嗯...蓝...蓝湛！！”魏无羡在接吻的空隙间大口喘息了几下，微微的推开了蓝湛，不过幸好他是背对着门口的，衣物勉强还挂在身上，但已经被蹂躏的皱巴巴的，在报废的边缘徘徊，下身倒是被蓝湛的身躯遮的严严实实，一丝一毫都没露给他看。  
“你...你给我下去！搁着我腰了。”魏无羡勉强攀着蓝湛的肩膀，防止自己掉下去，蓝湛这才满意的放慢了抽插的速度。  
江澄将这一幕看在眼里，孤零零的站在门边冷着脸，表面像个石头似得，但其实搭在门把上的手早就微微颤抖了起来，深吸一口气后，硬撑着装作不在意的样子把目光撇向一旁的鱼缸，那肿着一双大眼睛的黑蝶尾金鱼胖墩墩的摇着自己尾巴，缓缓游动，一脸呆滞的样子甚至在水里吐了几个泡泡。  
啧，自家主人大白天在工作场合做这种没羞没臊的事情，怪不得宠物得肿着一双大眼睛。  
“哈啊——”魏无羡总算是在蓝湛怀里射出来了，蓝湛抱着他的头，另一只手一下一下抚摸着他的后背后，才抬起头给了江澄一个冷冷的眼神，什么也没说，但江澄知道这是被人家下了逐客令了，他满腔怒火不仅一点没倒出来，还反被蓝湛反噎了一口，但江澄这次倒是很体贴，什么话都没说，默默退了出去，还带上了门。  
然后青白的脸上才渐渐泛出红晕，他缓缓地靠向门，背抵着门慢慢下滑，直到坐到了地上。完全没考虑他这副模样被来往的路人看到了会成什么样。  
震惊！姑苏第一男神居然跌坐在其副总办公室门前，落魄样子是否解约！大概会是诸如此类的头条，反正差不太多。  
不过江澄倒是没想这么多只是略微感叹了一下，这建筑确实是好质量，尤其这门，极其隔音，他靠在门上也听不到里面一点声响。  
着实厉害。  
他一边感叹着，一边默默把手里紧紧攥着的合约丢在一边，缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
他和蓝涣最近简直是势如水火。  
不过说到底，也就是江澄自己在闹脾气罢了，要是搁在十年前他刚被蓝涣包养那会儿，哪敢这么明目张胆和蓝涣对着干，就算心有不爽的样子倒也是乖乖的压在心底，表面上一点不透出来。不过好在蓝涣作为金主来说却是体贴又大方，就算有些时候略有不快，基本转眼也就忘了。哪像现在，他那都看着蓝涣不顺眼，知情人士都在背后说他白眼狼、恃宠而骄，养了十年还是养不熟，处处给蓝涣使绊子，但是报应倒也是说来就来，这份合约可不就是吗。  
闹到最后，他江澄还不是什么资本都没有，输得一塌糊涂，弄到一败涂地。  
真划不来。  
“怎么坐在这儿？”江澄突然感到自己的小腿被踢了两下，还伴随着最不想听见的声音，奈何踢他的人是金主大人，再怎么样他还是得睁开眼睛，往上瞟了瞟金主大人的脸，果然还是一如既往的带着温柔的笑，手里还拎着文件，看来也是有重大事项才会过来，江澄好一会儿后才闷闷的回答到“舒服。”  
“噗，起来，别着凉了。跟我过来。”蓝涣看了一眼紧闭的办公室门，还有江澄依旧泛红的耳朵尖，心下了然，不自觉的笑的更开心，但也再多没说什么。顺手把文件夹在腋下，准备伸手拉江澄一把，却被江澄悄悄躲过去了，江澄依旧不看他，视线故意落在别处，蓝涣倒也不恼，但走到他自己的办公室门前却不拉开门，静静的等待江澄那个爱闹别扭的家伙自己撞上来，果不其然，江澄视线早就不知道飘到哪里去了，下意识跟着蓝涣的脚步，最后狠狠的撞向了蓝涣的背。  
“这么大了也不知道长点心。”蓝曦臣看着江澄撞红的鼻子，非但没有心疼，还狠狠的揪了一下，完了才拉开门进去。  
“是你不好吧。”江澄自己揉了揉他的鼻子，顺便嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨了一句。  
“其实你可以直接来找我。”蓝涣把文件放进柜子里之后就靠进椅背里。  
“你不是基本把姑苏丢给他了吗，方便。”江澄在原地站了一会，觉得很是尴尬，于是犹豫了一下还是坐进了沙发。  
“找我更方便。”蓝涣自嘲的笑笑，然后低下头去看放在桌边的文件。  
“那我不想签这个。”江澄把合约丢到面前的茶几上，稍稍提高了自己音量。但是蓝涣还是低头看着自己的文件，并没有立刻回答他。

江澄等了一会，看蓝涣并没有理他样子，刚想怼他几句，但是一瞥开目光就看到了那个和蓝湛办公室里一模一样的鱼缸，里面养着几条日本锦鲤，这玩意娇贵的很，本是只能养在井水里，但无奈蓝湛就是喜欢这个，别人为了讨蓝湛欢心，特地不知道从那儿弄来的高端鱼缸，竟然能在里面养这种娇贵的锦鲤。  
结果现在那高级的鱼缸里居然养了那又丑又肥，眼睛还肿的黑蝶尾，江澄没看一次都不由得为蓝湛摇头叹息。

蓝湛刚刚开始减少自己的演艺圈活动时，蓝涣这个恶魔就把自家弟弟从姑苏的第一排面变成姑苏的副总，简直是标准的坑弟狂魔。原本蓝湛是没有进驻演艺圈的想法的，但是那会儿蓝涣刚刚接手公司，姑苏也是蓝涣最早接手的公司，其实蓝家的重心也不在演艺圈这边，但是作为蓝涣的起点，他又岂能容忍公司里一个影帝都没有呢，也不知道是用了什么方法，把自己弟弟一路坑进了演艺圈，最后连蓝湛想要甩手不干都不行，等蓝涣把公司发展起来了直接去了集团内工作，自然是把姑苏的事情全部推到了弟弟头上，反正他和蓝湛长得像，一开始是由蓝湛演蓝涣，帮着他开会签字，发展到最后丢了个副总的名头给他，蓝涣自己跑路了。  
所以江澄才会说，找蓝湛方便许多，其实蓝涣已经不怎么管姑苏了。  
当蓝湛有了自己的办公室的第一天，便有人大张旗鼓的送来了锦鲤和鱼缸。而蓝湛也一反常态的收下了，江澄诧异了很久，等到在办公室的沙发上把他的金主大人喂饱了之后，蓝涣才告诉他，蓝湛很喜欢锦鲤。  
江澄后来还特地为此跑了一趟“乱葬岗”，说是乱葬岗其实是圈内一家公司的外号，因为乱葬岗里的艺人都千奇百怪，有迟到让记者们苦等三小时的艺人，也有专门钓女子偶像团体的男艺人，反正就没几个人是有身为艺人的自觉的，自然风评极差，但是无奈这些艺人私生活再乱，再耍大牌也都是有着过硬的实力的，看不惯的大有人在，喜欢的也不是少数，能在圈内存活下来大概也是一个奇迹了吧。  
魏无羡就是乱葬岗的艺人，江澄原本出道前就和魏无羡混在一起了，懵懵懂懂出了道，经历了风风雨雨后更是和魏无羡很是亲密，他也知道魏无羡苦追蓝湛很久了，便顺手以一顿火锅的价格把这个重要的情报告诉了魏无羡。  
魏无羡知道后把上的啤酒全部换成了白的，特此表明自己对江澄的感激之情，更是把他灌得是七荤八素，然后打包丢回金主家，自己摇摇摆摆的去花鸟市场买鱼去了。  
人喝多了话也多，魏无羡看着是还没喝高，其实早就不知道飘到哪里去了，卖鱼的老板认出来之后，很是兴奋的握住了魏无羡的手，幸好大晚上的店里没几个人，但还是有人拿出了手机录像，魏无羡自己倒是丝毫没觉得哪里有问题，张口就喊“老板，给我来只最好看的金鱼！”没喝多的时候江澄还清清楚楚的告诉魏无羡，蓝湛喜欢的是锦鲤，结果才没过多久，锦鲤这两字都不知道飞哪去了，反正对于魏无羡来说锦鲤也好，凤尾鱼也罢反正都是鱼，那么比吃的鱼高了那么一个档次的自然是金鱼啦。末了他还补了一句“要最胖的，圆滚滚的最好。”  
“偶像，你要几只啊！”  
“嗯，这我...没怎么想好。”  
“那...鱼缸有多大呢？”  
“额...不是我养...”  
“那是送给谁呢？”  
“嘘！”魏无羡红着脸也不知道是醉的还是羞的，冲着老板招了招手，等老板受宠若惊的把自己的身子迎上去，魏无羡才神神秘秘的贴着老板的耳朵用不大不小的声音说道  
“当然是心上人啊~”  
“哇哦——什么？！心上人？！！”老板一开始还是默默点头，但后来反应过来后一声尖叫，差点把房顶震穿，路人也跟着哇啊啊啊啊啊的起哄。  
“敢问是哪位呢？”  
“嘿嘿，不可说...不可说”魏无羡笑着笑着摇了摇头，还好酒喝多了而已，不算是脑子全都坏掉了，还剩了那么点理智  
“那就九条吧，祝你们长长久久！”老板也很识趣的没有再多问，老老实实的挑了店里最好的9条黑蝶尾，加一包鱼粮，这黑蝶尾本身就不是什么名贵的品种，但是偏偏长得圆圆滚滚的，在水里也很是活泼，魏无羡想都没想直接舀了这鱼起来，还高兴地说这鱼的品种一看就是名贵的不得了的样子，其实9条加起来还没100块，但是老板根本没什么时间插嘴，魏无羡就拿着店家送的小盒子装着鱼走了，出了店好几百米之后，店家才反应过来，魏无羡忘了付钱了！不过老板本来就是魏无羡粉丝，反而为此高兴不已，还对着魏无羡的背影大吼  
“下次买鱼来我家统统都免费啊，偶像！！！”  
魏无羡没回他，而是无比潇洒的连头都不回 背对着店家挥了挥自己的手，一路飘着回去了。  
而店家则是痴痴看着他离开的身影，就差丢着手绢欢迎大人下次再来白嫖了。  
魏无羡回家后就直接把金鱼丢在桌上自己跑去睡觉了，那么小的盒子里挤了足足九条金鱼，本来就是娇贵的品种，果不其然，等到次日魏无羡起床的时候，有一只娇小一点的金鱼直接翻了肚皮，翘辫子了。  
“啧，就算名贵品种，也不能这么娇嫩吧。”魏无羡揉着眼屎丝毫不带感情的把那鱼捞起来丢进了垃圾桶，哪还有昨天晚上的半分温柔。  
然后琢磨了一下确实昨晚爱的告白有些做的太过火了，死了一条刚好，八只刚好可以预示财源滚滚，省的九只长长久久，他那点小心思还不想那么快就对着蓝湛袒露。于是便在浴室折腾了一番，挑了一件自认为最帅的衣服拎着那些半死不活的鱼的就准备往姑苏冲。  
好不容易到了门口，结果保安死活不让他进去，打电话给江澄打了足足十通，那家伙也不接，和保安软磨硬泡，愣是不放人，最后心灰意冷的魏无羡蹲在角落自闭，顺带把关键时刻消失放鸽子的江澄默默诅咒了十八遍。最后还是蓝湛进公司的时候看见了他，冷着脸把他带了进去。这样的相遇却是让魏无羡措手不及，早早编排好的话语是一句也说不出来，头昏脑胀的进了蓝湛办公室顿了好几分钟才反应过来，尴尬的打了个招呼  
“我的公司。”蓝湛看他跟着进了办公室，脸倒是也没在楼下看到他时那么冷淡了。  
“哈哈哈哈，你也来上班啊。”  
“你来干什么？”  
“哦...哦！”这时候魏无羡才想起正事，慢慢举起手中的盒子，放到了蓝湛的桌面上  
“咳，恭喜你荣升副总啦。”一点小小贺礼，希望你能收下。  
“金鱼？”一直没什么感情的声音难得的有了情绪的变化，蓝湛看着盒子里挤在一起快要嗝屁的金鱼，皱起了眉头。  
“额...你不喜欢？”看着蓝湛的表情怎么看也不像是高兴的样子，魏无羡有些慌了，心想难道说江澄那家伙为了骗吃骗喝故意坑他？  
“额，虽然这鱼胖了点但是圆圆滚滚多有福气啊，刚好八只，一定是个好兆头。”魏无羡眼看这礼物出现了重大失误，赶紧补上几句好话，好让蓝湛对他的印象不要变差  
“而且...黑色的多高贵啊，很配你，我特地选的...”啧，还没说完魏无羡就想扇自己巴掌，刚刚还说这鱼圆滚滚的喜庆，现在又说这鱼像蓝湛，这不是自己往枪口上撞吗，怎么平日里倒是伶牙俐齿的连那个毒舌的江澄都讨不到好处，一遇到蓝湛说话智商水平就像婴儿似的，这可怎么行  
“没有不喜欢。”蓝湛渐渐展开了眉头虽然脸上还是没什么多余的表情，但是眼底藏进了浅浅的笑意，打断了魏无羡想要继续说下去的欲望。  
“谢谢你。”  
“哈哈......哈，你喜欢就好。”魏无羡挠挠头，看着蓝湛收下他这份礼物之后也不禁长舒一口气，心想江澄这小子还挺靠谱以后一定善待他，再也不和他相互开嘴炮互黑了。  
但如果江澄要是知道这么一点小破事会引起后来金主长达半年的不开心之后，是死也不会对魏无羡透露一个字的，真可惜，那会儿他俩啥都不知道。  
后来魏无羡走了之后，蓝湛看着半死不活的鱼心疼不已，虽然个个又胖又肥，还智商不高，没有一点像他的地方，可好歹也是魏无羡自己为他挑的，他几乎是立刻找人买了一个和前几日别人送他的鱼缸一模一样的，并且前几天还爱惜的不行的锦鲤瞬间就失了宠，连鱼带缸的被搬去了蓝涣办公室里反正他俩办公室同一层楼，隔得又不远，方便的很。  
“搬过来我没意见，可是我不会样这种娇贵的东西，死了不怪我啊。”他养一个江澄就够累了，那还有精力再去照顾锦鲤，蓝湛对蓝涣如此绝情的态度就回了一句  
“嗯，知道。”蓝涣看着弟弟宝贝似得抱着那几条呆呆傻傻的鱼，把有灵气的日本锦鲤丢在一边不由得好笑，果然是恋爱中的人啊，甜蜜的爱意简直在眼里四处流转。  
后来江澄再去蓝涣办公室的时候看到这一缸鱼不由得吃了一惊，蓝涣看着他吃惊的表情什么也没说，反而是压着人在沙发上狠狠做了一回。  
但是江澄对此一直迷惑不解，为什么这锦鲤回到蓝涣办公室里，以及为什么金主大人一看到他在看鱼就要狠狠的压着他做，和平日里的温柔样子相差甚远。  
他以为是蓝涣不喜欢那鱼，渐渐的便不在看着那几条鱼，可是情况依旧没有仍和好转。


	2. “心上人，是我？”

02  
“是不是我太宠你了。”蓝涣敲了敲桌面，看着江澄的注意力全被鱼给夺走了不由得好笑，他这个老板还没那几条锦鲤有吸引力，这真的让蓝涣很受打击。  
“我还有事，先走了。”江澄听到这句话略微惊了一下，自从他开始在外面和别的女人上床之后，蓝涣已经很久没有用这样暧昧的语气对他说过话了，而以往当蓝涣开始制造暧昧氛围之后往往就是想草他，江澄一时拿捏不准蓝涣话里的意思，打算不管怎样先跑为妙。  
正打算脚底抹油的时候，蓝涣却已经抢在站起来之前，走到了沙发前。  
“蓝...蓝涣？”江澄这下坐也不是站也不是，被挡在沙发里，进退两难。蓝涣办公时习惯戴着眼镜，这会儿也没摘下来。玻璃略略有些反光，江澄连蓝涣的眼神都看不到，更别说审时度势了，最气的是明明在这样危机的时刻，他的思维居然还有那么一秒飘出去的，他有那么一刹那暗暗赞叹了一下，戴着眼镜的蓝涣还真不是一般的禁欲好看！  
等他收回神的时候，蓝涣已经弯下腰捏住他的后颈脖了，他略略挣扎了一下倒是也没忘了自己的本职工作，老老实实的闭上眼等着蓝涣吻过来，但是等了很久都没有吻落下，等他终于忍不住偷偷掀开一点点眼帘的时候，却发现罪魁祸首的唇离他的面部大概也就五厘米的距离，却迟迟没有下一步动作，反而是好整以暇的看着他，江澄瞬间就知道自己又被蓝涣戏弄了，刚确立关系的时候他还比较拘谨，面对蓝涣又时刻伪装着自己，显得很是呆板，蓝涣十分喜欢逗弄他，一定要惹到他脸红心跳才收手。可是那都是十年前的事情了，现在江澄摇身一遍成了娱乐圈情圣，岂能再被金主这样戏弄！  
于是，他看着伸出双手主动攀上蓝涣的肩，然后狠狠地亲上了蓝涣的唇，还故意发出“qiu~”的声音以此来嘲讽蓝涣的小孩子举动。  
他早就长大了好吗！  
不仅向蓝涣充分展示了自己的接吻技术，完了还咬了蓝涣下唇一口以示警告。  
看着蓝涣被吻得红艳艳的唇，江澄心情舒畅了不少，像是把之前的怒火全都咬回去了，人爽了，自然有点飘了，手一直抓着蓝涣的脑袋不放，还像有时对着他那些床伴做的那样揉了揉蓝涣的头发，蓝涣也仍由着小情人在自己头上撒野。这样一想，蓝涣说自己宠坏江澄好像也没什么错。  
江澄还准备继续，手刚刚放上蓝涣的领带，却被蓝涣一把抓住两只胡乱扒拉的小爪子，笑着说了句“别太累了，晚上早点回来。”起身前还顺道吻了吻江澄的嘴角，算是找回金主的一点主动权，并且下了命令，其实也就是让江澄早点回来去床上把剩下的事情做完。  
江澄见自己会错了意倒也没太在意，撇了撇嘴，心想这么一大把年纪了还装什么以前没少在办公室折腾他，现在倒是只在床上了。  
起身溜出办公室，顺带着把合约也丢下，省的经纪人天天找他去签字，那种合约能拖一天是一天吧。

看着江澄轻描淡写的整了整自己的衣服就不紧不慢的离开了，蓝涣摘了眼镜，捏了捏自己的鼻梁骨，轻轻叹了一口气，江澄这几年估计是迟到的叛逆期来了，浑身都和长了刺儿似得，明明自己刚认识的时候还会规规矩矩的喊一声“蓝先生”。蓝涣重新坐下，抬头就看到了那一缸鱼，心里又有些来气，江澄这个人虽然是聪明又心思剔透但是唯独不懂他，都不知道送金主礼物，还能跑去给好兄弟支招送什么礼物能追到蓝湛，蓝湛是舒服了他心里可是闹了好久的变扭。他等啊等啊从520等到六一再等到七夕，连国庆都算进去了，可江澄还是毫无表示，反而是某天意外的看到了魏无羡送的金鱼居然被蓝湛极为珍惜的养在了那名贵的鱼缸里，又惊又喜又气，撇下金主大人就去某个不知名小剧组里把出演大反派的魏无羡揪了出来教训了一顿。  
“你傻逼吗？？？蓝湛喜欢的是锦鲤，锦鲤！你送几条那么便宜的金鱼干什么，喜欢的人喜欢的东西你也能搞错吗？？？我跟你说的话你是不是从来就没听懂过！”  
“什么？！蓝湛把我的鱼养在办公室了？！那他岂不是天天都能看得到我送的礼物，爽了。”  
“啧，服了你小子。”江澄看着魏无羡完全无视自己的话，倒也冷静下来了，反正一个愿打一个愿挨，他一个局外人还能说什么  
“我说，你们都这样了，干嘛不在一起算了。”  
“啊？”魏无羡还沉浸在刚刚的快乐中，突然被江澄这样一问，也是心猛的一跳，然后才回答到“慢慢来呗。”  
“那你就等着？等着天上掉馅饼？”  
“啧，你小子怎么还是这么损。”魏无羡没有正面回答他他其实自己也没底，他是真不清楚要怎么样两个相互喜欢的人才能在一起，但是很快他就等来了这个机会。  
那天卖鱼时候的心上人视频果不其然被发送到了网上，很快就被传的沸沸扬扬，虽然魏无羡还不算一线巨星但位于上升期的他，还是很具有知名度和影响力的，一时间大家都在纷纷推测那位神秘的“心上人”是谁，但魏无羡守口如瓶，无论是什么场合，多巧妙的坑都不往下跳，直到某个刚火起来的的女艺人，和魏无羡合作过一部戏但是两个角色剧中也没什么交集，但是她最近放出的自拍背后的鱼缸很是模糊但却能隐约看出有黑蝶尾金鱼的样子  
这下可把魏无羡害惨了，他有再高的说话技巧也难以招架，女方这样不要脸的蹭热度，而且，最气的是，如果他把拒绝的话说的死一点有很容易被骂渣男，对方打得一手好牌，魏无羡只好打落门牙和血吞。  
蓝湛也看到了这篇报道，原本看到视频里摇摇晃晃的魏无羡故意耍酷说出“心上人”三个字的时候心情倒是还很舒畅，但是当他看到没几天，就传出魏无羡新的绯闻的时候，虽然出通告的时候表情依旧冷冷的，但蓝涣一看就知道，蓝湛这几天很是不高兴。  
终于，等到魏无羡被绯闻追得喘息不过来的时候，想起来要稍稍的安抚一下蓝湛，便丢下所有工作，而“乱葬岗”的老总看着自己员工深陷绯闻倒也心很大的样子，痛痛快快的放了魏无羡几天假，魏无羡自然是每天都在姑苏出没，却总是吃闭门羹，所以他的假期都是坐在姑苏的待客大厅的沙发上渡过，甚至有一次他实在是太无聊了，等着等着居然睡着了，等他醒的时候，天都快黑了，大厅了更是没几个人，身上却多了件衣服，正奇怪，只见江澄刚好回到公司，看着魏无羡对着衣服发呆也很是无语  
“蓝湛的衣服你都认不出来了？他在楼上，我带你去，你赶紧起来。”  
“还算有点良心。”魏无羡本来还在猜测，现在得到答案也有点膨胀，被江澄带到办公室门前，还特地把衣服折了折才进去。

“蓝湛，谢谢你的衣服。”魏无羡把衣服放在蓝湛办公室里的茶几上，自己也就顺便做进了沙发里，沙发正对着就是养着他那几条金鱼的鱼缸。  
“几日不见感觉这鱼长大了不少。”魏无羡又站了起来，走进鱼缸，去看鱼，这还是他买了鱼之后第一次仔细观赏呢。  
“贪吃。”蓝湛算是简单解释了一下。  
“哈哈哈，你喜欢就好。”魏无羡尴尬的挠了挠头。  
“只有八条。”蓝湛冷不丁的来了一句，还是陈述句。  
魏无羡有点蒙，讪讪的回答到“额...还有一条我买回去当天晚上就死了，我还担心这娇贵的小鱼很难养。”  
蓝湛这时候态度才那么冷了，僵硬的气氛略有好转。  
“心上人，是我？”

-tbc-


	3. 初次见面

03  
“不是说好今晚陪我的么。”坐在副驾驶上的孟诗，听到江澄说今夜约不成了瞬间气闷，自己推掉了和好姐妹的约会来陪江澄结果轻飘飘一句今夜去不成，这男人，真是......  
“下次再约吧，今晚有事。”江澄漫不经心的扭转方向盘，右拐准备把这位美人送回家，顺便想个办法把一直跟在后面的车子甩掉，因此回话的时候都没有看对方一眼。  
“江澄！至少和我说话的时候，不要这么敷衍吧，今晚是又要宠爱哪位小情人啊。”  
“呲——”  
“呜——”  
江澄突然在并不算宽敞马路上狂飙了起来，连着几次大转弯，把副驾驶上的人狠狠撞了几下，然后才慢慢悠悠的停到了名模的家楼下。  
“你搞什么，戳到你痛处了？”美人显然之前还只是撒娇，现在完全生气了，还狠狠地挖苦了江澄一下。虽然最近她和江澄走得很近但是她却不太看得透的他，明明看起来凶的要死，不敢让人靠近，但是真正相处起来倒也是翩翩君子的风范，通常不是板着脸就是竖着眉，傲得要死却没有一点外界传言的痞气，所以渐渐的她便也敢向江澄撒娇了，而且她发现，江澄及其吃着一套，这方法屡试不爽。  
“什么痛处？”江澄把车停稳，确认后面的狗仔没有跟上来后才扭头回了对方一句。  
“你要撞死我吗？”名模看着江澄这懒散的模样就来气，忍不住提高了音量  
江澄看着她这副模样忍不住沉了脸“后面有狗仔，你想上报？”  
“好吧，那今晚为什么不陪我。”听到是这个原因，孟诗倒也知道自己反应过激了所以赶紧转变话题半是撒娇的缠着江澄问。  
“蓝涣找我。”江澄倒是没想遮掩什么，大大方方的承认了，但孟诗却是吃了一惊，虽然一直有传闻江澄和蓝涣之间有点啥，但是以江澄如今的地位，也不一定再需要蓝涣了吧，虽然她接近江澄有一部分也是冲着这层关系去的。  
她愣了片刻才顿顿的回到“你和他......那我们这样...没关系吗？”  
江澄听她这么问却冷冷的叱笑了一声“能有什么关系，你不是就期待着有关系么。”  
“我...”孟诗冷汗瞬间下来了，她没想到江澄居然这么清楚的知道她的小心思，居然还会像对待小情人一样对她“我只是...”  
“还是说，你觉得你想得到的事，别的人想不到吗？”江澄修长的手指在方向盘上点了点，嘴上这么说着，心里却还是有些烦躁。当他第一次背着蓝涣去偷人之后，果不其然还是走漏了消息，但是蓝涣对此居然不置一词，江澄暗自揣测蓝涣是不是有了新欢要踹了他，可是左等右等倒也没有，对他一如既往，至此以后江澄身边不知怎么的多了很多老鸨，三天两头想往他床上塞人，一开始他来者不拒想着借此狠狠向蓝涣泄愤，结果蓝涣一直不管不问，玩的最疯的时候他在酒吧包厢里和魏无羡陪着一帮人嗨，半路上蓝湛冷着脸进来把魏无羡纠走了，后来他回家才知道当时蓝涣和蓝湛就在隔壁，但是蓝湛纠走了魏无羡，蓝涣却继续让他玩。这让他心里别扭了很久，直到他终于发现  
这就是恋爱和包养的差别吧。  
便也强制着让自己放下了。  
后来他才听说那些抢着往他床上送人的家伙，不过是借着他的名头向蓝涣示好罢了，到头来只是想借着他向蓝涣讨要好处，他睡过的人最后总是能因此接触到蓝涣从而得到优质资源而那些老鸨更是向蓝涣提出一些合作。而他江澄从始至终不过是颗棋子罢了。渐渐了便也不再玩得那么过火，交往对象也逐渐挑剔起来，结果最后，人人还都是想着他背后的蓝涣。  
没有人是冲着他江澄来的。  
没有人。

江澄的下巴有着凌厉的线条使他低头的时候配着颈部的弧线显得非常的色气，而他低头轻笑的模样更是让人心里小鹿乱撞，孟诗看着这样的江澄红了脸，江澄却在这时候直起了身子，伸手揉了揉孟诗头发，然后一把拦进自己怀里，算不的温柔带着一点点霸道的吻了吻孟诗的侧脸，然后低哑着嗓子贴在她的耳边说道  
“下去。”  
孟诗被江澄这样猛然一撩也是有些招架不住，颤颤巍巍的从江澄怀里钻出来，连扳开车门都失败好几次，最后还是江澄亲自帮她拉的门，然后一路有些颤抖的往回走，刚打算下车之后  
再来和江澄搞一个依依不舍的吻别，结果她往前走两步还没来得及回头，江澄就面无表情的发动了车子，绝尘而去。  
这个家伙，撩完就跑算什么啊！  
孟诗气闷。

04  
江澄开着车子往蓝涣常住的湖滨别墅开去，结果在蓝涣的车库里停车时候，偏偏遇到了那个十分毒舌的薛洋。  
“哟~小帅哥，今儿这么早就回来了？那你的小情人怎么办啊？”薛洋倒是大大方方的把车窗降下来，露出个小脑袋，笑着对着江澄吐槽，刚刚好露出一点点可爱的小虎牙，看起来阳光的很。但江澄知道这个家伙心都是黑的。  
于是他很干脆利落的撇过头去，默默的将车窗升起来，再也没看薛洋一眼，开玩笑，当初就是这家伙拉的皮条，让他把自己洗吧洗吧干净卖给了蓝涣，刚开始对他态度还算不错，不知道什么时候态度又开始180°大转变，暗地里大大小小坑了自己好几回，而且薛洋是蓝涣的特助，他不过是蓝涣买回来逗弄的小情人，即使是被对方欺负的头皮发麻，也不好多说什么，更何况那时候他在娱乐圈也不过是个小透明，干脆惹不起就处处躲着他，眼不见心不烦。  
薛洋看着江澄还是一副不理不睬当他是空气的样子，心满意足的升上车窗，溜了。  
其实他看江澄不顺眼这件事倒是真的说来话长，当年魏无羡进演艺圈美名其曰是要发家致富，带着江澄走上人生巅峰，其实心底也是包含那么一点想在多接近一点蓝湛的私心的，虽然他只能在蓝湛出演的戏里扮演一个死尸，或者太监之类的群演角色，但是能离蓝湛只有20米远的地方躺着，魏无羡觉得自己就已经很满足了。那一次也是，他靠着灵通的消息又把自己塞进了蓝湛的剧组里，那是一场古装戏，他穿着脏兮兮的戏服扮演流落街头的乞丐，本来也没什么台词只需要坐在背景板里安安静静的偷看蓝湛就好，结果众人等了蓝湛20分钟蓝湛也没来，倒是江澄难得醒的这么早，他一直在酒吧驻唱，通常下午两三点还不起床，这天倒是抽了疯似得早起了，还良心发现的带了两个馒头来“探班”。得亏魏无羡和剧组人员混的还算熟，江澄偶尔也会被魏无羡拽来当死尸，所以轻松混进了剧组里，等着他找到魏无羡的时候，导演刚好宣布休息十分钟，江澄趁着这会儿摸了过去，看着一本正经蹲在那里闭目养神的魏无羡，毫不客气的踢了两脚  
“诶诶，你干什么，这衣服踢坏可是要赔的。”  
“这衣服已经够烂了吧。”江澄忍不住嘲讽了一句。  
“今儿怎么演这个。”说完便也蹲了下来，靠着魏无羡坐下来。  
“来得迟了，没抢到好角呗。但是你这个家伙这么早起来干嘛。”  
“你起床动静那么大，像沉船了似得，活生生被你晃醒了，饭吃了没”  
“嘿嘿，还没，刚好错过剧组盒饭了。”  
“路上带了俩馒头，刚好，多配你这角色。”江澄忍不住偷笑了两声  
“喂——”  
魏无羡刚想还嘴，却传来一阵躁动，果不其然，是蓝湛终于来了，不过却没一点姗姗来迟的自觉，魏无羡愤愤咬了口馒头，狠狠盯着蓝湛出来的方向，却没想到，蓝涣居然跟在蓝湛旁边一起来到了剧场。  
“啧，肯定是来看小情人的。”魏无羡默默吐槽了一句。  
“蓝家家规不是很严么。”  
“可现在蓝涣自己掌权了，这次听说是为了提一提这部戏的女主角。”魏无羡又默默咬下一口，蓝湛你可别和你哥学啊，这句话魏无羡反复默念了几句。  
“消息真灵通。”  
“薛洋经常说这些，也不知道图什么。”  
“薛洋是谁？”江澄好奇的多问了一句，顺便抬头了往蓝涣和蓝湛的方向看了一眼。  
却未曾料想，刚刚好撞击蓝涣的目光里，蓝涣的视线静静落在江澄的眼底，温柔却又陌生克制，没什么感情。  
可他偏偏转不开目光。  
“蓝涣特助啊。”魏无羡又咬了一大口馒头，含糊不清的说了一句。  
蓝湛看到自己哥哥突然停了下来，便也不再往前走，顺着蓝涣的目光望过去，便看见穿的破破烂烂演小乞丐的家伙和穿着简单的白t的少年坐在背景板的角落，演小乞丐的演员嘴里一看就塞满了食物，像个仓鼠一样把腮帮子塞得满满当当的，皱着眉头，嘴里还在不停嘟囔着什么。蓝湛不由自主的盯着他看了很久，那个家伙他有点印象，总是会在他出演的剧了扮演路人的路人A，明明只是这样一个角色，却不知道为何，他的样子却清清楚楚的被刻进了蓝湛的脑海里，明明是毫不相干的陌生人，午夜时分，看着剧本的时候，居然会冒出这样的一张脸，有时候是涂满了黑色颜料，有的时候则是化成咸鱼杂兵的模样，渐渐的居然还会隐约期待起这个家伙下一次会是什么样的装扮，然而对他而言明明应该是一个名字都不知道路人a罢了。  
等蓝湛从自己的想法中回神的时候，看着自家哥哥正笑眯眯的看着自己，一副我什么都知道了的样子，不由得有些尴尬，虽然表面上看不过是脸色更冷更严肃，并且迅速抽回了目光，一副什么都没有发生过的样子。  
“我走了，有心事可以晚上来我房间。”蓝涣笑笑，带着薛洋便离开了，留下了蓝湛一个人径自尴尬，死活不再看魏无羡那边一眼。  
等江澄看着魏无羡吃饱喝足卖力演出之后便也离开了剧组，相安无事过了好几天之后，下班路上却突然被车堵住了去路，当江澄刚想开骂时，薛洋倒是慢悠悠的把车窗降下来了  
“嘿，帅哥~聊两句呗。”薛洋把胳膊搭在车窗上，昏暗的路灯下什么都看不太清，但是那明晃晃的小虎牙，江澄倒是看的清清楚楚。  
其实薛洋业务能力很强，自从被晓星尘捡回去养大之后，腹黑的个性没变但能力倒是长了不少，被晓星尘送给蓝涣锻炼能力以来做的一直不错，但他却对蓝家的家规嗤之以鼻，并且处处作对，其最大的手段就是把蓝涣的形象破坏的彻底，总是会投给媒体说他今天捧这个戏子明天宠那个情人，以此和那老古板蓝启仁作对，硬生生把蓝启仁气到咳嗽，但是蓝涣从来也没说过什么所以他就更加肆无忌惮，这不这回蓝涣让他去调查一下魏无羡和江澄，顺便让他接触接触江澄，这薛洋倒好，直接帮蓝涣拉起了皮条，谈起了包养条件，那会的江澄多单纯啊，不过十八九岁有着音乐才华却没有途径发展的少年罢了，那里抵得过薛洋这个切开黑的家伙的嘴炮，先被薛洋搞的丢了工作，之后又半是恐吓半是利诱的，折磨了江澄好几月终于把江澄洗干净打包送到了酒店床上，然后再把自己老板骗去那个房间。  
所以蓝涣再次见到江澄的时候就是对方脱得干干净净，略微拘束的坐在床上，头发湿湿的，发尖上还凝着水珠，也顾不得擦的模样。  
蓝涣难得的眯了眯眼睛没有维持一贯的笑意，看着床上的江澄两个人就这样大眼瞪小眼尴尬的对视了半分钟之后，江澄才僵硬的扭开头，躲开了蓝涣灼灼的目光。  
“喂......”江澄低低喊了一声想要说些什么却又说不出口。  
蓝涣很快稳住了一瞬间的慌乱，说实话成年之后很少有人才能挑起蓝涣的惊讶，但是眼前这个青涩又高傲的少年却狠狠的扯住了他的心脏。于是他一句话没说，走过去拿起一旁额浴巾，把江澄整个头抱住，阻隔了彼此的视线，然后再细细柔柔的擦拭起来。  
“喂......”闷闷的声音从浴巾里传出来。  
蓝涣却没搭话，等擦到差不多干的时候，才放了手，然后便直接转身离开。  
“喂，你...”江澄反应也快，再蓝涣离开之前扑上去拽住了他的手臂“你什么意思。”语气里满是不耐和生气。  
“你是想留在这里，还是穿衣服和我走？”

原本蓝涣只是打算一步步把江澄攻陷最后完完全全从心到人落到自己的掌心里，但万万没想到薛洋却来了这么一手，直接把江澄塞给了他，还直接签了极其偏袒他的合同。蓝涣第一次有事情不再掌握之中的紧迫感，但同时伴随而来的刺激感也让蓝涣爽到脊背轻微颤抖，就连平时惯有的笑容也忍不住上扬了弧度。  
这样一场赌注，他一定会赢。但他却没料到这一赌便赌了整整十年。

自然事后开始慢慢调教江澄的同时也不忘狠狠惩治了一下薛洋，也不知道他用了什么办法，突然有一天晓星尘就难得的黑着脸抽了一顿他的屁股，这么大人了最后被晓星尘的举动羞到哭泣，但惩罚远远不止这些，最后还克扣了他的零花钱，连工资都全部上缴，而且不再给他吃甜食，这一切让薛洋恨得牙痒痒，却又不再敢直接怼自己上司，经过这一次他是明白了，自己上司看似温柔，其实不过是个笑面虎，切开以后绝对比他还黑个百倍！所以他只好把气全部撒在江澄身上，但没想到几年之后江澄迅速成长起来，多次让他吃瘪，不愧是蓝涣“身体力行”教出来的好学生，薛洋越看这一对越不爽，却又拿他们毫无办法。  
要不是晓星尘现在天天给他做一顿下午茶他才不会这么轻易的放过这一对呢。

-TBC-


	4. 和魏无羡恋爱的第一步是被蓝涣灌醉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 而且不得不说，硬生生的把冷淡傲慢的江澄艹成害羞放浪的模样更能让蓝涣有成就感呢。

05  
蓝涣这日早早的就收工下班，说是“下班”如果不是他自己就是老板的话那明明就是堂而皇之的“翘班”了。回家之后还很是有兴致的把帮佣都打发回家，连厨娘都被他放了个假，他本人亲自下厨，准备为这个美妙的夜晚做一顿与之相配的大餐，等待江澄的归来。  
蓝涣原本是不会做饭的，他甚至忙到没时间吃饭，也就是二十八九岁之后才有了点闲心，刚好家里又多了个挑食的小祖宗，才顺势去学了几手，不过学习这种天赋蓝家人基本都是开了挂似得，明明是不怎么上心的随意学学，却牢牢的拴住了江澄的胃，那是江澄才总算出了名，每天忙的要死，还是在周末的时候挤出一整个下午回来等着蓝涣给他做饭，像个小馋猫似得却偏偏一本正经坐在沙发上抱着自己的吉他看着谱子，但眼睛不知道要偷偷往厨房瞄多少眼，蓝涣嘴上不说，但是对于这样倔强的要面子却又不经意间做出可爱举动的小家伙满意的要死。他那时一直对自己的周末晚上很是满意，做一顿晚饭两个人喝点小酒吃到撑最后再在床上打几个滚，第二天就能神清气爽的去上班，当然这仅限于蓝大总裁自己，江澄第二天早上基本是会赖床然后被经纪人从床上揪起来才愿意出被窝上班的。可就是这样的美好生活，突然有一次就被蓝湛魏无羡的到访给毁了。  
那一次“心上人”事件之后，魏无羡不知道得了什么毛病看到蓝湛就有点想跑路的感觉，他一直以为自己是个撩人的高手，什么小姑凉不都被他在影视剧里迷得死死的。而蓝湛不过是个靠演技收割中年人好感度的正统演员罢了，但是后来他发现，这个冰山一样的家伙，撩起人来，怎么那么要人命啊！  
“心上人，是我？”  
卧槽啊——魏无羡每每回想起蓝湛对他说这五个字时脸上微妙的表情就忍不住在床上打滚然后用手捂住爆红的脸颊。  
但是明明都这么大胆的告白了，却迟迟没有确立关系，两个人见面的次数还大幅度下降，江澄在旁看的火急火燎，蓝涣看着江澄嘴巴都被这两个人气到气泡最终还是决定亲自助攻一把，把两个家伙喊过来见见面，吃吃饭，确立确立关系，省的他们这做哥哥弟弟的天天操心。  
举办了一次温馨的家庭烧烤，除了魏无羡只要靠近到蓝湛身边20厘米的时候就忍不住脸红之外还是很有气氛的喝点啤酒撸着串，但是等他喝得微醺的时候便开始大胆起来，主动狂撩蓝湛不说，还开始在蓝湛的别墅里晃悠，最后停在酒柜旁，兴致很高的问蓝涣那是什么，蓝涣很是大方的拿了出来还特地给他们几个一人调了一杯酒。  
“你还会这个？”江澄真的有些吃惊，他一直觉得蓝涣这种人和酒搭不上边，会有酒柜也只是装装样子。  
“哈哈哈啊，蓝大哥你是真的强。”魏无羡以前一直叫蓝先生的，很大一部分是江澄也这么叫，虽然蓝涣多次让他改口但是除了在床上愿意叫他“涣”其他时候是不会改口的。  
“我是蓝大哥，那蓝湛是什么呢？”蓝涣笑眯眯的看着魏无羡，别人大概都会觉得这是一种体贴的温柔的微笑，但是江澄却隐隐觉得有些诡异，因为往往蓝涣这么笑的时候都带了点逗弄的意味了，于是不爽的将整杯酒尽数饮下，搞什么五年了他还是叫蓝涣“蓝先生”，魏无羡这家伙明明才第一次到蓝涣家做客就升级成了“蓝大哥”  
“蓝湛？嗯......”魏无羡此时已经有些飘了，酒是好酒，度数也高，他喝了不少飘了也是正常，此时蓝湛的脸上自然冷了几分，明明这人那么高调的撩了人，他不过是想确认一下，结果他还没问完魏无羡自己就跑了，最后终于他哥帮他逮住了这像兔子一样机敏的家伙，却宁可叫他哥“蓝大哥”到他自己却是“蓝湛”。  
蓝涣看到自家弟弟的眼睛，很是无辜的笑着举起了双手，以示自己是清白的。  
“蓝湛......蓝湛是蓝二哥哥啊。”魏无羡放下了酒杯，脸上红晕一片也不知道是醉的还是害羞，慢慢悠悠口齿不清的回了这么一句。  
蓝涣自然莞尔，但是蓝湛倒是立刻低下眼帘并狠狠的惯了自己一大口酒，以此来掩盖听到这句话后的惊喜，但是那脖子上的青筋可不是明明白白的将蓝湛出卖了个彻底吗。  
这样一来一往的结局就是三个人都被蓝涣灌得醉醺醺的，最后魏无羡也不知道那里来的胆子，突然一下冲到了蓝湛的旁边揪起蓝湛的领子就飞快的在蓝湛的嘴唇上留下一吻，并且伴随着很小孩子气的“啾~”的一声。  
亲完之后自己还有点意识的不好意思的挠了挠头，蓝湛倒是一句话没说，但难得的没抑制住嘴角的笑意，江澄则是扭头愤愤“啧”了一声，闷头也给自己灌酒，蓝涣看着几个家伙差不多醉过了头，于是很不客气的把魏无羡丢给蓝湛，然后打包将两个人丢出了家门。  
开玩笑，他都没有当众亲过江澄，这两人倒好，立刻秀起了恩爱。  
打发走这两变扭，变扭了一两年才终于在一起的家伙后他终于可以把和一地狼藉坐在一起的江澄提上楼“例行公事”了。  
江澄晕晕乎乎的刚刚进入状态，开始扒自己的衣服，扒到一般嫌麻烦，扑到蓝涣身上扒他的衣服。醉酒后的江澄往往更加主动大胆，所以这也是蓝涣喜欢草喝醉的他的一个原因。  
可扒到一般没了耐心，便也直接抱住蓝涣的脖子对着他的脖子吻了起来，留下一道道暧昧的吻痕，最后啃上了嘴巴，蓝涣自然乐意坐享其成，可江澄实在吃的太多，喝得酒又猛又快，突然一下胃里一个翻腾，不好的感觉即刻来袭，下意识的立刻要推开蓝涣，结果还没来得及完全推开就哇——的一下吐了出来。  
蓝涣傻了那么几秒。  
就这么几秒江澄甩开了蓝涣的手，冲去了洗手间，开始狂吐。  
蓝涣这才反映过来，给小祖宗拍背揉胃喂水擦汗，折腾了许久，江澄整个人都软绵绵的瘫在蓝涣怀里之后，蓝涣才开始给江澄脱衣服然后洗澡顺便给自己也冲了冲，再把人放进浴缸里泡泡，自己去清理残渣，终于搞定一切后，江澄已经靠在浴缸里睡着了，低垂着眼帘，乖巧的一点也没有平时桀骜不驯的样子。  
蓝涣摇了摇头，真的是养了个精贵无比的小家伙。把人从浴缸里捞出来擦干，再抱进怀里睡觉，往日虽然爽是爽了但是江澄是绝对不会让蓝涣抱着睡觉的，蓝涣自己倒也是拉不下脸这个脸，于是两人爽完就各自一边，最多亲几口敷衍了事。但今日江澄不仅“投怀送抱”还总是无意识在蓝涣怀里蹭蹭，蓝涣那是满意的不行，睡了个好觉。  
结果第二天醒过来的时候，江澄发现自己在蓝涣怀里时吓了一跳，还猛地抬头成功砸到蓝涣下巴把对方砸醒。  
蓝涣抬起抱着江澄的那只手揉了揉眼睛，然后顺手又帮江澄揉了揉脑袋后才看向他问了句“不再多睡一会吗？”  
“我......”江澄刚想开口询问，突然像是触电了一样抖了一下，迅速挣脱出蓝涣的怀抱，往旁边滚了滚。  
“怎么了？”蓝涣看着江澄突然的动作的一下红起来的脸，心里偷偷笑了笑，表面到还是那一如既往的体贴模样。  
“没...没怎么。”江澄僵硬的转过身去，把脸缩进被子里。  
“你不记得了？昨天晚上......”蓝湛看着江澄刚睡醒有些乱的发顶，笑意更深了。  
“我不记得了！”江澄立刻打断蓝涣的话，阻止蓝涣继续说下去，可是他吐了蓝涣一声这事他可是记得清清楚楚呢。  
“你昨晚可是抱着我大声告白呢，说什么‘我爱你’之类的，说个不停，今早就尽数不认了吗？”蓝涣随口糊谄到。  
“我没有！”江澄听到着也知道蓝涣是故意要逗他了，于是坐起来皱着眉臭着脸反驳了一句。  
“昨晚可不是没有，你不记得了而已。”蓝涣甚至笑出了声。  
“啧...”江澄无奈的用双手堵住耳朵做起了无用的抵抗，自己给自己挖的坑，跪着也要填完！  
“这么大人了还这么幼稚。”蓝涣一大早被江澄的举动暴击到了，甜蜜的感觉都要从眼睛里漫出来了到还是装的一副正人君子模样起身，拉住江澄的捂住耳朵的双手，掰正他的身体顺势吻上了他的唇“我亲亲你，别耍小脾气了？”  
“你......”江澄被他这得了便宜还卖乖的举动气的噎了一口气，但偏偏对方又是金主大人他只好硬生生忍下来，彻底放弃了抵抗。  
蓝涣也玩够了，下了床开始穿衣服，江澄倒是又躺了回去，打算再补一个回笼觉  
“江澄，你吃饱喝醉的样子很可爱，但我不会再让你喝醉了。”蓝涣依旧背对着江澄穿着衣服，语调也没有什么变化，江澄听到后却突然有些难受。  
瘫在蓝涣怀里额头冒着冷汗像受伤的小兽一样呜咽叫唤着却不肯吐出一句疼的江澄真的很可爱，但是蓝涣再也不想抱着一个那么无助的江澄了。  
而且不得不说，硬生生的把冷淡傲慢的江澄艹成害羞放浪的模样更能让蓝涣有成就感呢。  
-TBC-


	5. 但他也曾想过天长地久

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽说多一天都是赚到，但他也曾想过天长地久。

06  
江澄打发了孟诗后也没什么工作闲的和退休老大爷似得，明明早早把车开进了自家车库里，愣是闷在车里发着呆也不愿意上楼找蓝涣。  
蓝涣领他回家的时候确实他太小了那是蓝涣已经是二十六七的成功人士了，他不过是十八九岁的小屁孩，每天在水深火热的日子里摸爬滚打能把自己拉扯大就算不错了，好习惯是一个都没养成，臭毛病倒是一身都是，就这样蓝涣居然也不嫌弃，一点点板正他的臭毛病，明明那会儿是个时髦的晚睡潮流男孩，但没有性生活的晚上必定是被蓝涣10点半就拖上床，什么手机，游戏机统统没收，连武侠小说都不给放在床头，自己倒是在一遍看着办公文件，却强制着不许他睁眼乖乖睡觉，还有什么吃饭必需咀嚼十次才可以咽下去啦，说话不许带脏字啦，一系列要求下来折磨的江澄生不如死，连性生活上的技巧都是蓝涣一点一点亲自教学的。  
有次他带着点好奇心背着蓝涣看小黄片，结果被抓个正着，他只好解释是“学习”接吻的技巧，结果蓝涣直接买了几箱的车厘子，每天回家闲下来之后拽着江澄就开始手把手教学“樱桃接吻法”练到江澄舌头软绵绵的折腾不动了赖在蓝涣怀里不肯抬头才勉强放过，自此以后江澄就和他的小黄片绝了缘，为此魏无羡嘲笑过他好久  
只可惜那时候魏无羡还不知道也就短短两三年后，他的生活也没比江澄好到哪里去。  
江澄一想到以前的事情就很惆怅，他很快就发现了蓝涣表面温柔贵气，其实真正相处下来是个控制欲极强的家伙，花了三四年一步一步把他捧上了歌坛巨星的位置，江澄对此一直很是感激，因为对于他来说蓝涣比起金主或者恋人更像是他的前辈甚至是父亲，他从小缺失的那种家庭的安全感最后蓝涣通通给了他，但是他没有想到有一天蓝涣会让他退出歌坛。  
他理解不了，他接受不了。  
最开始他们会有交集就是薛洋承诺他的“蓝涣会给你最好的资源，你想唱什么都行”要是蓝涣腻了把他一脚踹了，江澄倒勉勉强强也能接受，偏偏蓝涣也不像要踹了他的样子，大幅度削减了他唱歌的通告，偏偏又塞给他几部影视作品对外界宣称他要转型，他内心怒火没地方撒就只好通通丢给这几部倒霉的影视作品，每天臭着一张脸随便演演，还不是什么重要角色就已经让导演头大到捶墙，偏偏拿这个主也没什么办法，只好苦着脸让编剧跟着他演的内容改剧本，一个好好的暖心小可爱男三就被江澄演成了凶神恶煞的小狼狗。  
最难过的是本来粉丝基础就很好的江澄就算被耍大牌的负面新闻缠身最后这部作品票房还是大涨，江澄也被大概18层的粉丝滤镜包装成了演什么像什么的实力派演员。  
可江澄什么也没演，活脱脱的真情流露啊！  
江澄一想到这就来气狠狠地锤了一下方向盘，尖锐刺耳的鸣笛声把江澄吓得一抖，他顿了顿揉了揉刚刚用力砸下去的手，然后果不其然受到了蓝涣的消息  
“发什么小脾气呢，上来。”  
啧。  
这个人真是......  
江澄也不缩在车里当鸵鸟了，皱着眉头带上车门往别墅里走去。  
蓝涣给他开的门，还穿着平日里厨娘穿的围裙，一看就是居家好男人的模样，江澄忍不住偷偷乐了一下，然后又迅速板起脸，开玩笑他们现在可是水火不容的关系。  
一看到对方就崩了皮那怎么行。  
于是慢慢的晃进沙发里去，蓝涣继续去厨房忙活，在沙发上靠了一会的江澄总觉得心神不宁，按说江澄是被包养的那个，怎么这会儿大摇大摆的窝在沙发里还喝着金主给他泡的茶，而金主本人在厨房里忙活来忙活去，想想就让人流冷汗。  
怎么想也是他江澄太不识好歹了，江澄很久没和蓝涣相处过了，这样一想才发现以前那看起来很自然的事情怎么现在回想起来就变得不可理喻了呢。  
江澄捏着茶杯的手瞬间有点抖，他坐在蓝涣的沙发上，吃蓝涣的喝蓝涣的，身上那点肉都是蓝涣养出来的，他还背着、哦不，是光明正大的跑出去偷吃，蓝涣居然也就那么忍着，丝毫不介意自己绿帽满天飞的样子。  
江澄仔细想了想发现蓝涣这脾气真的不是一点点温柔就可以形容的了。  
本来在外面玩得野的不行的小猫一回家就感受到了来自主人巨大的压力，却还以为是自己的问题，丝毫没意识到这是蓝涣给他下的套，而他自己乖乖的就这样钻了进去。  
对付这种性子野的宠物就得牢牢地拴住他的心。  
蓝涣看了一眼在沙发里扭来扭去的小家伙，默默笑了。  
宝贝，你要学的还有很多呢。

到了吃完晚饭被蓝涣要洗碗把他赶去洗澡，他也没明白过来，这人物关系什么时候变成了这样，以前也都是蓝涣亲自洗的碗吗，那他作为情人好像除了往床上一趟什么事情也没干过，这样蓝涣也能受得了他，江澄开始有些自我怀疑。  
洗完了澡，用毛巾胡乱的擦了擦毛，再用吹风机迅速吹干，就算是再柔软的头发被怎么粗暴的对待也忍不住炸了一点毛，江澄倒也没没怎么管。  
默默的坐在床上等待蓝涣的“临幸”。  
很久没有这种感觉了，周围的一切都安静的怕人，上一次和蓝涣单独相处还是大半年前，虽然退出歌坛的事早就被订死了，但江澄还在做垂死挣扎，魏无羡看着他俩这拔尖弩张的样子十分头疼，最后偷偷摸摸的把江澄拽去撸串，然后苦口婆心告诉他什么床头吵架床位和，把蓝涣哄好了什么都有了，最后黑心的坑了江澄一顿不说还出了个把蓝涣骗去国外和他没羞没臊的睡上几天几夜他一开心就诱迫他签不平等条约的馊主意。  
“那去哪里？”  
“越远越好，人越少越好，让他只能想着你，然后被狐狸精迷了心的男人当然任你宰割啦！”  
“？？？我说魏无羡，你最近聊斋演多了吧你，什么狐狸精？我看你是狐狸精。”  
“哈哈哈哈，道理是一样的嘛。”魏无羡看着江澄快炸了毛的样子赶紧顺着讲几句好话，从小他就知道江澄这个家伙易怒，不过幸好给他顺毛也不算难事，哄几下也就好了。  
于是江澄还真当了真，在芬兰定了酒店，还有机票，但是蓝涣的护照他想了很多办法也没偷到手所以最后还是老老实实的问了蓝涣要不要一起去旅行。  
反正眼睛就算是盯着天花板也不愿意看着蓝涣，抖了抖手里的机票，也不知道脸是对着哪个角落说话“你要不要和我一起去......工作。”  
“我下一个mv打算在这拍，就当提前去考察了。”  
蓝涣其实早就知道江澄的小动作但原本以为他只是生气想一个人去外面散心倒也没有打算阻止，默默打好了算盘只要三天还不回家，就亲自飞去芬兰把人拽回家从此套上铁链再也不让他离开自己半步。  
但没想到，他居然是为了邀请自己。  
这是江澄第一次主动要为蓝涣做些什么，当然不把那些偷偷摸摸收录在专辑里送给蓝涣的歌算在内的话。  
蓝涣浅笑着扯了扯机票，江澄立刻紧紧捏住  
“这是我的。”  
“那我的呢？”蓝涣好笑的看着他。  
江澄抿了抿唇，难得的有些尴尬  
“我没你护照，买不到机票。”  
“那你是想我自己买？”  
“爱去不去。”江澄被蓝涣逗的脸红，狠狠抽回了自己手里的机票转身打算溜了，却被蓝涣牵住了手，然后摁进了床里，一边和金主接吻一边还惦记着着自己的宝贝机票的后果就是，不知不觉中机票就在他俩的激烈运动中粉身碎骨了。  
好在最后蓝涣不仅重新买了机票，还直接把江澄带去了那边的酒庄，刚好又是冬天，地里也没长什么东西，庄园背后就是连绵不绝的群山，山顶还覆盖着雪，看起来阴深深的，江澄本来就怕冷的很，选这么个国家无非为了多和蓝涣在屋子里面增进感情，但没想到蓝涣直接遂了他的心愿把他丢进这么个鸟不生蛋的地儿。  
他原本还有心思在车上看看风景，可才上山上到一半，江澄就成功的睡了过去，蓝涣看他的样子，倒也不忍心叫醒他了，等吧行李都搬了进去，江澄才慢慢悠悠的醒过来。  
眨巴眨巴眼睛倒是吃了一惊，他跳下了车，张开双臂，略带惊恐的问了一句  
“我们住这儿？？？”  
院子基本都已经荒芜，枯草配白雪好不惨淡，屋子也是像是上世纪遗留下来的破败产物，后头的大片土地也不像是有什么生机的样子，木制的门和栅栏没好到哪去，嘎吱嘎吱的让人怀疑。  
“你把我订的大酒店晾在一边，带我住这？”江澄有些不可置信。他的五星级酒店比这破旧的石头房子好的不知道多少倍，好吗？  
“先进去。”蓝涣看着要崩溃的江澄，便直接牵着他的手拽进了房子里。来之前应该是招人打扫过了，没什么霉灰的味道，松木和泥土的味道更浓些。  
江澄进了玄关后便绕着这房子走了好几圈。  
“我们要在这住几天？”  
“五天。”蓝涣没什么感情的回答道。  
“得...”江澄颓废的找到沙发一趟，这几天是不用出去玩了，就在这“牢房”里好好促进感情吧。  
不过说实话这房子内部倒也是肃静整洁，装饰看起来比较古旧但颜值都还不错，而且没什么墙隔出空间，客厅连着餐厅和厨房显得更加宽敞，明亮。  
只不过现在江澄的心情实在是算不得太好，连带着整栋房子都被打了差评。  
不一会儿江澄又翻身起来，捣鼓了半天手机，然后臭着脸阴晴不定的跑进厨房找到蓝涣。  
还没开口呢，蓝涣看着他的样子就直接说到“嗯，这地方没信号。”  
“啧...”江澄抓着手机有些发愣。  
“我是带你来旅行的吧，不是来坐牢的吧？”  
“你可没带我买机票。”  
“？？？那不是因为没你的护照吗？”就这点事，蓝涣居然……  
“机票都是我买的，所以听我的。”  
那时候这张洁白的床还算是江澄的避风港，可等到晚上他和蓝涣喝了点酒后这床怎么看怎么邪恶。  
但也难得他自己情动，大大方方的配合金主运动，主动张开双腿的时候也没往日那般沉重和羞涩，甚至他还主动吻了蓝涣，带了点勾引的意味。  
粉嫩的肉穴不知羞耻的瑟缩着，在蓝涣的调教下早就从最初的淡粉色变成了饱受精液灌溉和肉棒鞭笞蹂躏后的红色，蓝涣倒了些润滑液，然后就伸向江澄后穴扩张。  
江澄向来比较带人凌厉毒舌一副生人勿进的样子，但在情事上倒也放得开，虽说不是那种性感致死的小野猫。  
但是蓝涣知道，羞涩往往是性感的高级表达形式。  
他蒙上了江澄的眼睛，吻上了江澄唇，本来就被蓝涣养的雪白翘软的屁股和略微带点肌肉的直嫩双腿，难得主动的勾上了蓝涣的腰肢，江澄总归还是没忘了这次旅行的意义，带了点拉拢关系的意味，主动的诱惑让蓝涣一直引以为豪的自制力有些崩盘，他勃起了，肿胀的那地方忍不住想要塞进江澄的后面直到被精液灌满，扭动着双腿说出他想听的那句话。  
蓝涣勉强拉开了一点和江澄的距离，深深的呼吸了几下。  
“蓝涣......”尾音略微上扬，被蒙住眼睛的江澄心底有点没底，轻轻的唤道。  
“我进去了，忍着点。”蓝涣俯身啄吻这江澄的眉心，然后将自己肿胀的男根慢慢的挤进后穴  
“唔......！”江澄咬了咬唇没让自己叫出身来。  
本来就已经微微挺立的乳头在舔吻下察觉到快意，牙齿扎刺的感觉让江澄偷偷地往前挺了挺身，仿佛遗忘了后穴被塞的满满当当。  
又痛又爽，一阵可怕的酥麻痒意从蓝涣的舌尖传递到江澄自己的乳尖逐渐扩散到全身，他原本还有些僵硬的身子更加软了下来，像是融化了的黄油。  
江澄大口喘息着，蓝涣也跟着他的节奏律动起来，情事上面蓝涣还是很照顾江澄的。  
直到江澄差不多适应了过来才开始提高了速度，被猛干到底的后穴绽开炽热的媚壁，恬不知耻的含吮着蓝涣的肉棍，急切的渴求着蓝涣给他更多。  
“蓝涣......”江澄从来不愿意在床上大喊大叫，被逼得急了也要压着嗓音低声唤他。他有些羞涩的想收拢腿却因为蓝涣的深入不得不张的更大。  
“你...慢一点——我受不住了。”勉强攀着蓝涣的脖子，努力的支起身子想凑近蓝涣的耳朵小声请求，却怎么也没有力气。  
“等一等。”蓝涣也不多话，看着江澄挂在自己身上，后穴被自己干的咕叽咕叽滋滋作响，被吻到通红的嘴唇吐出支离破碎的求饶声，默默的放缓了自己的速度。  
江澄的乳尖才刚刚被蓝涣的唇放过又被他的手捏住了，通红剔透的乳尖俏生生的挺立着，淡粉色的嫩肉被蓝涣捏在指尖里，他扭动着腰肢却依旧躲不开他的手指，可爱的乳晕上有着浅浅的齿痕，而一直被揉捏的乳尖也慢慢的鼓起来，肿的老高。  
“蓝涣......蓝涣......”江澄无意识的喊着，这是他第一次和蓝涣一起去别的国家，而且是这么个荒芜人烟的地方，忍不住就把蓝涣当成了依托。  
蓝涣低头埋入江澄的脖根，深深的呼吸，嗅着江澄身上的味道，顺便伸出舌头在江澄漂亮的颈线上落下一个又一个暧昧的红痕。  
窗外早就飘起了雪，仿佛把他和江澄与世界隔开，江澄这个人从此以后完完整整的愿意呆进他的藏宝阁，只属于他一个人，再也没有恼人的音乐做他的情敌，生生的要把江澄从他身边带走。  
“江澄...”  
“蓝涣......我不要了...蓝涣......！”  
江澄颤抖着感受着蓝涣用支配着他的权杖穿刺着他的后穴，有力射精终于尽数灌进了他的紧致的甬道，。  
“唔唔——嗯——啊——”  
江澄自己也终于承受不住，再一次达到了高潮。  
等到江澄终于平复了下来，蓝涣依旧不依不饶的又补了两发才放过江澄。

这荒淫无度休假每天不会吃饭就是吃江澄，蓝涣自己倒是一点不觉得腻，江澄则是恨得牙痒，听信了魏无羡鬼主意，结果自己被折腾的够呛，每天都腰肢酸软的躺在床上等着蓝涣的投喂。  
就这样荒淫无度的到了休假的最后一晚，两人自然颇有默契的打算好好温存一番，江澄更是打着小算盘估摸着蓝涣这几日应该是被他的辛勤劳作“喂饱”了，不平等条约大概也可以准备让他签名了。  
所以当天晚上江澄特别配合特别乖巧，放的很开，等到最后两人都累了，江澄被蓝涣抱着喘息的时候，蓝涣揉着江澄的脑袋才缓缓叹息了一声  
“江澄，退出娱乐圈吧。”留在我身边。  
蓝涣只说了前半句，后半句没说出来。他生来第一次害怕，害怕江澄不愿意留下来。  
所以他不敢说，一场志在必得的豪赌，赌来赌去最后落得满盘皆输。  
但江澄听了这句话后却第一次甩手就走，明明身在异国他乡，出了门连路都不认识，江澄还是义无反顾的甩手就走。  
最后还是蓝涣喊人半路把江澄接到，一路送回了国。  
他俩惟一一次出门旅行最后闹得不欢而散，至此以后江澄和蓝涣之间就开始了长达一年的冷战。  
一个在外面花天酒地的玩，另外一个死扣对方的事业不松口，谁也不让谁快活。  
谁都不想先低头。

那次旅行之后蓝涣就没怎么和江澄做过了往往是到了亲吻这一步也就不再继续下去了，今晚一反常态的做足了，像是要把这一年没好好亲热过的日子统统补回来似得，把江澄翻来覆去折腾了半宿，换了好几个姿势，像是十年前的那些夜晚，他才二十几岁精力旺盛，而江澄也是个刚刚尝到情事滋味的少年，硬生生把对方做到昏睡了过去才罢休。  
等到第二天太阳光已经足够有力到穿透厚厚的窗帘照射到床上的时候，江澄才悠悠转醒，蓝涣则早早就靠在床上看着文件没有起床。  
江澄揉了揉睡眼朦胧的眼睛，掀开白色的被子打算下床，他已经27岁了，身体自然是不能和十年前相比，醒来之后随便动一动骨头都嘎吱嘎吱作响。  
“你等等。”蓝涣拉住他的胳膊不让他动。  
“嗯......？”江澄早上的时候不爱说话从鼻子哼了一声算是询问。  
“如果你愿意签这份合约的话，我可以让你继续在娱乐圈呆着。”蓝涣盯着自己手中的合约，边都捏的微微变形，想来应该早就拟好了，却迟迟没有拿出来过。  
“......”江澄向上探了探身子，想靠在床头，蓝涣很自然的帮他垫了个枕头在身后，等江澄坐稳了之后，才有心思翻看那份合约。  
本来江澄以为这是蓝涣要下最后通牒，但却没想到，蓝涣居然认认真真的拟了一份婚姻合约。  
江澄手抖了抖。  
“你......”想说些什么却又说不出口。  
薄薄的几页纸翻来覆去看了几遍，还是一脸不可置信。蓝涣则是闭上眼靠在一旁，不再看他。  
江澄看着这里面甚至包含了以后的遗产继承问题，却偏偏没有离婚的事项。  
蓝涣来真的？  
江澄紧张的看向蓝涣，但他依旧靠在靠背上闭着眼睛，任由阳光照着他的半边脸颊，也不看他，即使逆着光江澄依旧注意到了藏匿在蓝涣鬓角的几根白发。  
他不知怎的脱口而出一声叹息  
“你老了......”  
刚说完江澄就后悔了，但还是撇过了头在心底又低叹了一声。  
如果没有一开始就和蓝涣是包养关系的话，他们应该是没翅膀的鸟和天上清冷的星一样，像他这样的傻鸟，就算张开翅膀乘着风也到达不了蓝涣那里，怎么扑棱翅膀也不存在交集。他在无数个日夜里憎恨过这份畸形甚至是可耻的关系，但是却又不得不感谢道，蓝涣愿意为他这样的人洒下那么一点星光。  
成全他那点奢望。

“我老了，等不及了。”蓝涣依旧没有睁眼但却给了江澄一个以为自己永远也不会听到的答案。  
“可是你都老了。”江澄忽然有点气闷。  
他们等了足足十年。等到他老了，他也不再年轻彼此的关系才往前走近了那么一小步。  
“幸好我老了。”蓝涣笑了，侧过头缓缓睁开了眼睛，看向江澄。  
江澄却不再看他。  
他白净修长的手指有些抖，甚至捏不住那份合约，勉勉强强才抽出了笔，看到最后落款时候甲方的签名，又顿了顿。  
“你的财产我不想要。”  
“我会比你后死的。”  
蓝涣轻笑着回答，却只换来江澄一记狠狠地眼刀。  
“我说真的。”  
蓝涣伸手揉了揉江澄的头，像一年前的那个夜晚一样。  
江澄没再说什么，默默签上了自己的名字。  
江澄总觉得自己这十年是偷来的一样，不敢奢求天长地久，每多一天都是赚到，虽然是这么想的，但也不免多了点故作姿态的味道在里面。

虽说多一天都是赚到，但他也曾想过天长地久。  
-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢阅读！  
> 微博：软软的金鱼啊

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，如果可以的话，三连拜托各位啦QWQ


End file.
